Huron Bezwzględny
Huron Bezwzględny (ang. Huron Blackheart) zwany Tyranem z Badab (ang. Tyrant of Badab). Mistrz Czerwonych Korsarzy, czempion Chaosu. Historia Wojna o Badab Lufgt Huron był Mistrzem Zakonu Astralnych Szponów, stacjonujących na planecie Badab, którego zadaniem było zabezpieczanie południowego i zachodniego skraju Wiru Chaosu. Gdy wymagania odnośnie dostarczania przez Zakon Astralnych Szponów genoziarna do analizy nie zostały spełnione, a nakaz przekazywania planetarnej dziesięciny został zignorowany, Inkwizycja wysłała na Badab flotę wojenną. W 901.M41 Mistrz Astralnych Szponów, Lufgt Huron, wydał rozkaz zniszczenia imperialnej floty, znajdującej się na orbicie. Zginęło ponad dwadzieścia trzy tysiące żołnierzy Imperium. Huron ogłosił się Tyranem planety i obwieścił, że system odłączył się od Imperium. Od tego momentu zaczyna się krwawy i okrutny konflikt zwany wojną o Badab. Po początkowych sukcesach zdrajcy zaczęli odnosić porażki i w końcu zostali zepchnięci ku swej ojczystej planecie, która została oblężona. W 912.M41 Huron został śmiertelnie raniony w wybuchu bomby termicznej pod koniec oblężenia Badabu, w trakcie walk toczonych we wnętrzu Pałacu Cierni. Członkowie Astralnych Szponów przysięgali do samej śmierci bronić Mistrza Zakonu i swego świata, ale kiedy zdali sobie sprawę, że Badab został utracony, przebili się przez imperialną blokadę na pokładach okrętów bojowych i uciekli. Oddaliwszy się od systemu Badab, zanurzyli się w Wir Chaosu, by zgubić ścigające ich statki Imperium. W ten sposób dołączyli do obcych, renegatów i heretyków, dla których Wir Chaosu stanowi kryjówkę przed siłami wiernymi Imperatorowi. Ucieczka Tyran jednak przeżył. Połowa jego ciała musiała być praktycznie w całości zrekonstruowana za pomocą bioniki. Zbrojmistrze i Konsyliarze długo przy nim czuwali, podczas gdy statek Astralnych Szponów wisiał w nieustannie przemieszczających się chmurach gazu i pyłu wypełniających Wir Chaosu. Ósmego dnia Tyran przemówił, rozkazując swej flocie udać się na poszukiwanie nowego świata do podboju. Dwunastego dnia Huron powstał i znów przywdział swój pancerz. Jego fanatyczni zwolennicy uznali to wyzdrowienie za cud, lecz jeśli był nim naprawdę, to z całą pewnością był to cud o mrocznym pochodzeniu. Ograniczone siły, jakimi dysponował Huron, okazały się wystarczające do opanowania pierwszej pirackiej twierdzy, na jaką natrafił. Przebywający w jej murach korsarze zostali w ciągu kilku godzin wymordowani. Ci, którzy ocaleli, przysięgli wierność Tyranowi i stali się jego niewolnikami. Mając pod swoją komendą większą liczbę statków i ludzi, znów mógł przystąpić do budowy imperium, które byłoby godne takiego władcy. Zwiększanie potęgi Huron był coraz potężniejszy, w jego władaniu znalazło się pirackie imperium heretyków i renegatów. Jego siejący strach Kosmiczni Marines stali się Czerwonymi Korsarzami, nazwanymi tak od krwistoczerwonego koloru, którym zamalowali swe imperialne herby i symbole. Huronowi bardzo się to spodobało i od tego czasu wszyscy zbuntowani Kosmiczni Marines, którzy się do niego przyłączą, przyjmują ten kolor, na znak oddania zwierzchnikowi. Czerwoni Korsarze wyrośli na siłę militarną, z którą należy się liczyć. W mijających dziesięcioleciach ich ataki stawały się coraz częstsze i brutalniejsze. Jednocześnie rósł niepokój Inkwizycji, związany z faktem znikania pojedynczych Kosmicznych Marines - a niejednokrotnie i całych drużyn - którzy pojawiali się później w szeregach armii Hurona Bezwzględnego. W ostatnich latach statki transportowe przemieszczające się w pobliżu Wiru Chaosu zaczęły łączyć się w konwoje. Dziesiątki okrętów handlowych udających się w niebezpieczną podróż do światów takich jak Osada Morgana, Tarturga VI, Verkruz czy Zathatethus Olbrzymi, korzystają z eskorty zapewnianej przez Flotę Imperialną. W poważnym stopniu utrudniło to życie Hurona i jego piratów. Atakujący Czerwoni Korsarze stali się dużo cierpliwsi, biorąc na cel jakiegoś marudera lub wykorzystując moment, gdy inne zagrożenie odciąga od konwoju okręty Floty Imperialnej. Jeśli atakiem dowodzi osobiście Huron, Czerwoni Korsarze działają dużo zuchwałej. Słyną z tego, że atakują dobrze chronione konwoje, wykorzystując przewagę prędkości i siły ognia, by zdobyć łup, zanim eskorta zdąży zareagować. Dzięki temu Czerwoni Korsarze stają się coraz potężniejsi, a imię Hurona Bezwzględnego w wielu sektorach wymawiane jest z bojaźnią. Wyposażenie Uzbrojenie Huron Bezwzględny posiada: * Pazur Tyrana- monstrualna, bioniczna proteza, która zastępuje Tyranowi ramię, zamontowano w niej ciężki miotacz ognia; * Topór energetyczny; Hamadrya Huron posiada pupila nieznanego pochodzenia, którego nazywa Hamadrya. Bestia wygląda na wpół inteligentną i zawsze jest w jego pobliżu, siedząc mu na ramieniu lub skrywając się za nim, kiedy robi się niebezpiecznie. Stworzenie nigdy nie walczy ani w bezpośredni sposób nie próbuje pomóc swemu panu. Wygląda jednak na to, że posiada pewne moce psioniczne, z których Huron korzysta. Źródła Kodeks: Kosmiczni Marines Chaosu 6ed.- str. 58 Kodeks: Kosmiczni Marines Chaosu 4ed.- str. 56- 57 Kategoria:Chaos Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Chaosu Kategoria:Bohaterowie Chaosu Kategoria:Czerwoni Korsarze Kategoria:Bohaterowie Czerwonych Korsarzy